


When he gives you a trash flower, you’re his trashbag man

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Or More Like, Touring, friends to making out more than friends, pinata breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: Based on the beginning of Royale TV ep 2, where Seb and Phil passionately sing Whats up.Basically, it seems like Sebastian likes to hump pretty much everything, and maybe, just maybe, Dan wants be a part of afforementioned everything.





	When he gives you a trash flower, you’re his trashbag man

Everything is so loud.  
Everyone is drunk, and yelling, and the TV is on max and some singer is singing about not leaving your friends. The bus is full of people, air hot and heavy. Food is lying around, bag of chips on the sofa, containers from chinese takeout on the counter, some sweets on the little table near the door, something crumbled on the floor. Basically everything and everyone is sticky, either form sweat, or from drinks passing around. 

The show was great, Dan is back, and Sam is still here, and they have next two days off. That’s obviously a reason for a celebration. Especially since their fans had given them a piñata! A Piñata! It’s the greatest gift ever, Dan decides. He looks around and smiles. He’s quite drunk, and smells like beer, because someone, he thinks it might have been Phil, spilled a whole can on him. Obviously changing was out of question as he would have to move, so he just took the tank top off, and now he’s sitting there, sipping on another beer just in his trousers as he looks around. 

Remington and Emerson have taken on them the ordeal of breaking the piñata. The sweets are flying around, as Remington smashes the piñata that is bouncing off the wall and off his brothers. The little pieces of papers are everywhere, joining the general mess of the place, making it look like it has snowed or something. Dan catches a kitkat, unwraps it and unceremoniously dumps the wrapper on the floor. Who’s gonna clean it tomorrow? No one knows, and no one cares. Not now. Sebastian is abusing a stool, and Sam laughs at him like crazy. Remington just finished off that piñata, threw it on the couch, and then fell next to it, his makeup smeared, and mouth full off candy. Emerson dances around, his suspenders falling off of his shoulders, picking up the little pieces of piñata and throwing them in the air.

The song changes and Phil yells real loud this time. What’s Up by 4 Non Blondes is playing and Sebastian leaves the poor stool, and goes wrap himself around Phil, who’s singing loudly and excitedly. Sebastian sings with him, and he grabs him by the waist, draping himself all over half yelling Phil. 

Dan wants to laugh at them, as everyone else does, because they’re silly, and drunk, and happy, but he somehow can bring himself to do so. Something just doesn’t feel right, and he’s not sure what it is. 

Phil now fully turns to Sebastian and they sing in to each other’s faces, leather jacket meets fancy suit embrace, brown hair everywhere, holding onto each other, as they sing: “Hey! What’s going on!”  
And then Phil kisses Sebastian. It’s just a sort of silly kiss, just drunken nothing, but Dan suddenly can’t breathe. Something twists inside him at that sight.  
The world around him continues like nothing has happened at all. Sebastian and Phil now turn to everyone else and as they grip their jackets, they basically hang on one another, and sing out loud the HEYHEYHEYHEY. With each HEY they get more and more passionate and in no time they end up falling on to the floor, Sebastian on top of Phil, grabbing him by hips and thrusting forward in time with the song. From the sofa Sam laughs so much he basically falls on to the groud, joining the guys on the floor, hugging Sebastian and singing with them as the song ends. The rest of the bus applauds them and tosses sweets and candy at them. Sebastian helps Phil up and they sit next to Sam on the sofa, all pressed together, passing around the bottle of gin. 

Dan stands there, in between bunks, staring at Sebastian, and trying to figure out what the actual fuck is happening. Because the feeling he just got, was quite close to jealousy, and why would he be jealous of Phil? Or Sebastian? Or anyone at that matter. 

“DEANIEL! Hey Deainel!” Sebastian yells from the sofa, “Gorgeous Daniel, come join usssss,” he tries to make some space on the sofa he’s sitting at, but fails miserably, and seems to be confused by the sofa not being magical and making more space out of nowhere. When he finds out there’s no way Dan can sit with them, he just pats his lap for Dan to sit on. And normally, Dan would have absolutely no problem with that, but not today. He goes, but sits at the other sofa and ignores the long legs that are propped on it and frowns at Sebastian who is now trying to put them on Dan's lap.

“Gorgeous Dan! You didn't sing with us! Why? You have to next time!”

“Yeah Dan,” Sam joins, “why didn’t you sing with us, is there something bothering you?” He asks with a little smile and Dan knows he knows. He’s not sure what, but Sam knows what’s happening, even if he himself isn’t sure of it.

Sebastian nudges him again and when Dan looks up there’s a bottle of gin presented to him and behind the bottle there’s a beautiful smile. Dan takes the bottle and drinks. He’s kind of lost in his mind right now, not sure what’s happening around. He takes a look, trying to ground himself. 

Remington and Emerson are now both in Remigntons bunk, consuming unhealthy amount of sweets and apparently competing in who can throw the wrappers further away. It looks like Remingotn is winning. On the other sofa, Phil and Sam talk about something, with Sebastian wedged in between them, but he’s not really contributing to the conversation. He’s silently looking at Dan. 

Dan looks back at him. He takes another swig and studies Sebastian’s face. His hair is pushed up off his face, showing off his features, and those beautiful, beautiful eyes. Dan just stares at him, forgetting to even drink. His eyes, his smile, that jaw, his whole face looks almost angelic.  
Dan stops himself. _Wait, what did I just say? Do I find him beautiful? What?_ He looks around a bit panicky, but nothing has changed. Nothing, except Sebastian is obviously the prettiest human on the planet, and Dan isn’t sure how he hasn’t seen it before. He wants to touch him, touch his face, just to find out if he’s real, because person that beautiful cannot be real, right? But instead he grips the bottle a bit tighter and sighs. 

Suddenly, the couch dips next to him and Sam whispers in his ear: “So you finally caught up?”

“Caught up on what?” Asks Dan, not really sure on what’s happening. Sebastian is now talking with Phil, who’s using his hands a lot, and Dan absentmindedly thinks that he will hurt himself of the counter if he won’t stop. 

Sam pokes Dan’s arm, “You and Sebastian. You liking Sebastian,” he specifies. 

“I like Sebastian? Why would you think that? I never.. I don’t...” Dan trails off.

“Yeah, you never, and you don’t, yet you look at him like he’s the best thing you’ve ever seen. C’mon, I know you. Don’t even try.”

“I’m not trying anything, I just...” he looks around and sighs, “I don’t know. I didn’t know. Seriously, I didn’t know up until like 20 minutes ago.”

Sam looks at him bewildered. “Wait you want to tell me that you genuinely... like... We thought you just don’t know what to do, not that you didn’t yet realize you like him.”

“I do, dont I?” Dan recalls all of the moments of this tour, and of the recording. All of the moments with Sebastian, when they would play off of each other, fall asleep on top of each other, or just huddled together, because they were tired and sleepy, and had a small break. All the little smiles and reassuring touches. All of the times where Sebastian brought him water, and food, and sometimes even some flowers he picked along the way. He would always say that he found them somewhere in the trash, and that he thought Dan would have appreciate them since he’s a trash bag man, but now when Dan thinks of it, maybe it has been there all along. He just hasn’t seen it. _But why would he…_

“Mate, you have to ask him, not me”, Sam says, reading his mind easily, “but yes, he likes you. He did all that time, you just didn’t seem to be there too. So he kind of ... decided to let it go.”

Dan looks at him wide eyed, “So he... I...” He’s not sure what he’s asking, to be honest, but he wants to know.

“I think you two need to talk.” With that Sam gets up, and announces that he goes smoking, and who’s going with him. Phil immediately gets up, leaving confused looking Sebastian on the sofa alone. Dan looks around. Emerson and Remington are joining Sam and Phil, even just to get some fresh air.  
Dan looks at Sebastian. He’s not sure what to do now. Should he… But before he can do anything, Sebastian sits next to him.

“Hi,” he says quietly and takes the gin from Dan. He drinks and puts it on the floor. “How are you?” He asks and it sounds genuin and important. 

_Better now that you are here_ Dan wants to say. But he doesn’t , instead he just looks at Sebastian. How could he not notice? Was he just afraid? He never looked at guy this way, he’s 28 ffs. But maybe, maybe he just never met someone who would be interesting enough. He realizes that Sebastian is looking back at him intently.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Dan answers honestly.

“Any particular part of me or just the whole awesome me?” Sebastian jokes lightly.

“You’re beautiful.” The words are out before Dan can stop them. He blames the drink. “And I never noticed. You.. you brought me flowers and I didn’t notice. You always make sure I have what I need and I never noticed… “

“Dan, you look after all of us. You’re like their second father. Making sure we know where we’re going, that everyone has passports and all of our stuff.”

“Oh,” Dan deflates a bit, _oh that’s why he were so nice to me_ , “OH…”

“Dan! Look at me! You’re brilliant and beautiful and you genuinely don’t know it. Look at yourself. I love you. As a friend, as a band made. As a person.”

Sebastian’s eyes are warm, and his smile is big and beautiful. Dan cannot think about anything else but him. He leans in and kisses him. Just a small kiss, just a touch of lips, just to taste the waters. They look at each other. 

Then Seb moves and kisses Dan again. But this time it’s something else. There’s no thinking, there’s no hesitating. Lips moving together when Sebastian licks Dan’s lips and Dan can’t open his mouth fast enough for Sebastian’s tongue. Suddenly, everything is hot. Their tongues move together, tasting and licking. Sebastian threads his fingers into Dan’s hair and tugs slightly. Dan groans and fights the jacket off of Sebastian. It’s like a switch has been flipped. There’s no doubt, there’s only the two of them and the need they both feel.

Dan tugs on Sebastian’s shirt, Seb unbuttons it and Dan can finally put his hands on Sebastian’s skin. It feels like silk, so smooth and warm. Sebastian moves to straddle Dans lap. Dan feels the weight of his friend on him and feels hot all over, fingers playing on Sebastians chest, touching and scratching. Sebastian attacks his mouth again, all wet tongue and lips and Dan thinks he might be in heaven. Very dirty heaven.

Sebastian makes some sound that might be Dan’s name, and Dan can feel himself getting hard. He moves his head and kisses Sebastian again. For a moment he forgets what he wanted, as Sebastian’s mouth is hot and wet and wanting, and he tastes so good. Then Sebastian moves a bit and suddenly, Dan sees all of that beautiful lean body, milky skin and dark nipples and he doesn’t think twice as he tentatively licks long strip down from Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian closes his eyes and his hands grip Dan tighter. Dan moves again, this time licking closer to the nipple, and then again, just lightly licking over it. He feels Sebastian moving on his lap, trying to find a better position, so he grabs Sebastian’s ass, and holds him close. So close that Sebastian is basically sitting on top of Dan’s hardon, Dan realizes as he feels the weight.

He looks at Sebastian and he is looking back at him, eyes wide, pupils blown, breathing heavily. His lips are parted and Dan can see his tongue and he can’t decide whether to kiss him again, or…

Suddenly they hear voices from outside, and the door starts opening slowly. 

Seb half falls off Dan’s lap and sits next to him, casually hiding his crotch, and totally forgetting about his unbuttoned shirt.  
Phil walks in first, takes in half naked Sebastian, next to very rumpled Dan, does a swift U turn and goes out again. Before he closes the door, he looks at them:

“I can’t stall them long, you have ten minutes.”


End file.
